


Sweet Memory

by Merfilly



Category: The 13th Warrior (1999)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Sometimes, he misses the adventures.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	Sweet Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Honey

Ahmed ibn Fadlan walked the market, ears attuned for danger and adventure alike. A quiet life was what he thought he wished, when he returned to this place that had nurtured him. He was secure in the Caliph's favor, despite the growing unrest in Basra, and doubted trouble would come this far.

His eyes darted to the merchant currently calling out his wares, promising honey unlike any other, and he saw the crockery distinctive to the lands of the Oghuz. 

"They say the bees that make this are drunk on the love of Allah, and it enhances the potency of the honey," the merchant babbled. Ahmed knew better; he'd heard tales of what the bees near the mountains fed upon, and knew it to be a poison within the nectar they used. Still, idly, a part of him wondered what Olga would make of it, if she would use it for salve or mead.

"One jar," and he settled to barter for it. He might never taste of it himself, but to have a honey in his home capable of inducing madness would be yet another memory cast in effigy.

After all, had not that entire adventure been a madness?


End file.
